The Aeratira
This Lore is canon for the possibility of the Western World and Yatan existing together. This means, for example, Ariel and Elenai exist in the same world. The Aeratira are godlike beings that are thought to be the creators and shapers of the world. The first Aeratira, Achelous, Atlas, and Atropos, were the sons of a Primordial. They split up the world between the three of them. Spirit World, Seas, and Hell respectively. They later freed four more children of Primordials, which joined made the Seven Seraphs. The Earth, Marn, is shared among the three of them. Before The Aeratira Before the Aeratira, lived the Primordials. The Primordials were the first beings to exist in the world. Achelous believes them to be the first creatures to live in the world and also believes they are not the ones who created it. The three brothers killed their father, a Primordial, and waged war on the rest of the race. The Primordials were eventually locked into the Infernum. Prison for the Primordials. The Seven Seraphs * Achelous, God of the Sky, King of the Gods, is considered the strongest among all Aera and Seraphs. He is the leader. * Arikumi, God of the Ocean, King of the Seas, is the brother of Achelous. * Atropos, God of the Underworld, King of the Damned, is also the brother of Achelous and watches over the Hells. * Senus, God of War and Peace, is believed to control the wars in the world. * Gaia, Goddess of Nature, is named Mother nature and cares for the plants and season.s * Thaumus, God of Death, created the Grim Reaper and brought those who ran out of time to the Gates of the Underworld. * Aoto, Goddess of Art, created beauty beyond nature in many forms, strengthened by her children. Dimensions Spirit World The Spirit world serves many purposes, nothing physically exists here as it is the place a soul goes when it loses a physical attachment. * The Spirit World was the home of the living Aera. They manifest themselves here and lived here. Kenlow's Dojo exists here. * The afterlife of the Aera. When an Aera dies, he loses his ability to go to Marn or the Underworld or to use his power. He is stuck in the Spirit world consciously. * It is called Elysium to the mortals. When a Mortal dies, they are judged. If they are not sent to the underworld they are sent here and their souls are collected and fed happiness. Souls are never re-birthed, but it is possible. Marn Marn is the physical world where mortals and life reside. Gods typically do not reside here, but watch over the life from the Spirit World. Yatan exists as a portal on Marn to the Spirit World but since the death of the Aera it has been closed. The mana in the air still exists and can only be handled by those with strong Elvish blood, AKA Sento-ki. Humans without this special power often become victim to mana poisoning and die around 40 years old. Underworld Like the Spirit world the Underworld serves many purposes. It is both a physical and spiritual place. * The Underworld is the prison for living Daera. They are trapped here. * It is where the Aera with "negative" aspects resided. For example Famine, Greed, etc. Atropos is the only living Aera in the Underworld. He is the only living Aera apart from Kenlow, Typhallos, and Elwood. * The place humans go to receive judgement. This means they either go to Elysium (good afterlife) or become tortured Demons in the Underworld (bad afterlife). Shadow World The Shadow world is a dimension with a very unexplained set of physical laws. At one point you will exist as a body and the next a ghost. But one thing is certain is the never-ending voices of the dead Daera. * The Shadow world was originally just a prison for Izanagi, but when the Daera started to die en masse they were sent here to be kept out of the Spirit World. * It is where Daera go when they die. They are sent here to be tortured, and they are driven mad It contains a power unlike the other dimensions, when a portal is opened to it Izanagi's power seeps out and is often inside of a host. Kaylen notably takes advantage of this power boost. There is no way to get in or out. The only way in is for a Daera to die, but even then only its soul goes in. Creation of the Underworld Some choose to believe Atropos is the God and creator of the Underworld, but it, in fact, existed before then. Atropos was just given it to rule by Achelous when the three defeated the Primordials. Atropos began to rule the Underworld after defeating the Primordials. When the World came into existence, three worlds were made. Spirit World, Marn, and the Underworld. In the deepest depths of the Underworld are where the Primordials were locked away in the Infernum following their defeat to the Gods. Atropos rules over the hells entirely and keeps it his ultimate duty to keep the evils locked away. Atropos is the father to all of the Underworld Dieties, minus some who turned their backs to Achelous and joined him. Daera The Daera were once Gods, just like the rest of the Aera. When an Aera forsakes his true nature, they are cast into the depths of hell to be confronted by Atropos himself. Then, they are judged by the Astraea, Goddess of Divine Judgement. Astraea is also sister to Dike, Goddess of Mortal Judgement, who judges whether mortals will live in the Underworld or the Elysium (Human afterlife in Spirit World). Daera are forsaken, shunned, Aera that are locked within the Underworld by Atropos to act as the Lords of Hell. After enough time passes, the Daera are corrupted beyond return and become Demonlords. Demons are tortured souls of the worst people in history, turned into mindless deformed creatures under the surveillance of Daemos, God of Demons. Ages First Age Achelous, Atlas, and Atropos split up the Heavens (Spirit World), Sea, and Hell (Underworld) between them where they lived in their own domains, or visited the Earthly plains which they shared. Gaia grew her nature in the Earth alongside Rhea's knack for beauty. Cronus resided in Achelous's heavens while Thaumus dwelled in the Underworld with Atropos. Second Age Elf-kind was created as the first mortals in the world. Their creation angered Achelous and he locked them up in an Island he called The Anthem. Now known as Yatan. He constantly showed them his wrath despite the confrontations he created among the gods. Third Age The Spirit world was connected to Marn by Gaia. Yatan, The Anthem, was made as a Gateway to Heaven (Spirit World). Mana filled the air of the island as a result and the Elves were granted intelligence that worried the gods. Andras, a New God, took it upon himself to bring the newly intelligent Elves off The Anthem and into the Earthly Plains in which the Primordials once lived long ago. This was the Western Continent. He left the Elves that were unaffected the Mana's intelligence. They became the Humans. He became Andras, God of Mankind. Fourth Age Achelous began to feel weakened, as did Atlas, Gaia, Cronus and Rhea. Thaumus and Atropos were unaffected. As a final act, Achelous depicted the lives of the Aera were not everlasting. The only place that could halt the death of the Aera was the Underworld. The dying Seraphs souls moved on to the Spirit World, which will always be the Afterlife for the Gods. Whenever an Aera would die their soul would move into the Spirit World to live on without possibility of returning to Marn/Earth. Achelous left behind his greatest creation, the Alpha Sprite. His departure drove it mad. Gaia left the Spirit World and sacrificed herself to break it into 14 equal parts. For 3 months after her death, the earth grew weaker then refused to grow as it mourned the death of Mother Nature. Autumn and Winter were created as a result. From the Spirit World, Achelous reached out to mankind and granted a man a special power. He named him an Angel, giving him immortality, special powers, and the ability to enter the Spirit World. They are Achelous's messengers and the safeguards of Mankind. Fifth Age The first Aera became corrupted and the Seraphs dubbed him a Daera. He was banished to the Underworld to suffer under Atropos as punishment. More and more Aera began to turn to chaos over order. The Daera were born and their role for order became necessary to balance the scales of Order. Order needs chaos. Entropy. Elves finally travel off of Yatan, find new land and become Manarians. They remain untouched by humans. Manarians are purebred Elves. This is where Ariel is from. Sixth Age Marking the upcoming end to the Aera, a hidden force had begun to make them die off one by one. The remaining gods died and their souls became stuck in the Spirit World, the afterlife for the Aera. When the cause of this was found, Atropos left the Underworld and confronted it. He confronted the Daera once banished by Achelous, Izanagi. He locked him away within a box. The Box became named Izanagi's Box. In it, resided the entirety of the Shadow World. Atropos returned to the Underworld which was not affected by Izanagi's magic. All of the Aera on Marn and the Spirit World were relinquished of their physical bodies and were imprisoned as souls inside the Spirit World, the afterlife. Mankind has grown significantly in this time. The Humans returned to The Anthem on voyage, mating with the elves that lived there. The first crossbreed was made. Over the future to modern day the breed of Human and Elf created modern day Yatanese with a talent for magic. Many Yatanese have such diluted Elvish roots that they are essentially human once again and become victim to the toxicity of the mana in the air. Seventh Age Marking the return of the Aera, Kenlow accompanied Typhallos and Elwood as the first Aera outside of the Underworld Aera in millennia.